<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster by conormonaghan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496208">Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan'>conormonaghan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Confessions of a Narcissist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justin Bieber (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Autoerotic, BDSM, Barebacking, Body Hair, Body Worship, Bottom Shawn Mendes, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Felching, Gay Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Power Bottom, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Scents &amp; Smells, Seduction, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Sweat, Top Justin Bieber, Topping from the Bottom, Underwear Kink, autoeroticism, straight to gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A behind the scenes look at what transpired when Justin Bieber and Shawn Mendes recorded their song "Monster."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Bieber/Justin Bieber, Justin Bieber/Shawn Mendes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Confessions of a Narcissist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I am a writer of celebrity fan fiction and original erotica. If you would like to consider supporting me or would like to read some of my other work or published e-books, please visit my website:</p><p>http://www.conormonaghan.com</p><p>I also love to hear feedback via comments or emails at conor.monaghan.writing@gmail.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>1</p><p>It was Hailey’s idea.</p><p>To record a song with Shawn Mendes. Justin still remembered the first time he had been asked in an interview about Shawn. It was back in 2015, not so far from the height of his fuckboy phase. As if his fuckboy phase had ever actually ended, Justin would joke to himself, and his knowing wife, for that matter. But they had asked him about Shawn Mendes, and his response was legendary: While chewing on a piece of gum, he had said, “Who’s Shawn Mendes?”</p><p>Of course, Justin Bieber knew who Shawn Mendes was. Shawn Mendes was the boy that might actually replace him. People had thought that it would be One Direction, but they came and went. It was Shawn who he felt threatened by. And not only musically. At the time, Justin and Hailey were just fuckbuddies. Or more accurately, she was his fucktoy. A piece of ass and pussy that he popped and plugged for fun when he and Selena were off. But at the end of the day, his fucktoys were his fucktoys, and Justin didn’t like the idea of Shawn Mendes fucking around with Hailey </p><p>Which was, of course, exactly what Shawn had done. Shawn had fucked Hailey. Shawn had fucked his future wife. She had made sure to remind him of that at every opportunity back then, and even though she was just his fucktoy, it still annoyed the hell out of him. It annoyed him because Shawn was an up-and-coming pop sensation. It was annoyed because Hailey was his piece of his ass. But mostly it annoyed him because Shawn Mendes was fucking gay.</p><p>Not gay in the same way that people had called Justin Bieber gay at the height of his fame—no, this little resemblance to his own situation or his own thriving teenage sexuality; and after all, Justin had long since proven to the doubters and the entire world for that matter that he was straight, heterosexual, that Justin Bieber fucked pussy and tore up (female) ass and lots of it. Everyone at this point had seen his big fat dick swinging between his legs. Bieber Cock. That’s what his wife called it now in the privacy of their bedroom. In the sack. His Bieber Cock. And she fucking loves it. Loves when he stretches out her tight holes with his big Bieber dick. And he loves to watch her do it. Hell, he loves his big dick too.</p><p>Justin Bieber masturbates to himself often. He collects videos of himself fucking women. How many women had he fucked by now? At least a thousand, but maybe thousands. Too many to count. But it was more than just watching his own sex tapes. He and Hailey had installed cameras in their bedroom. His favorite hung down from the ceiling and looked straight down upon the bed.</p><p>Even when he and Hailey weren’t fucking like animals, he would record videos of himself masturbating in the bed, stroking his big eight-inch dick, dropping loads of his own spit onto his shaft to lubricate it. He would sit there for hours jerking himself off. He doesn’t know what “edging” is, even though his wife (and some of the other partners she secretly invited into their bedroom) loved to edge him, he wasn’t one to deny himself pleasure and so he would just masturbate himself without stopping until he busted his nut.</p><p>And when he finished, he would do it again.</p><p>For hours on end. Day after day. Sure, he would take intermittent breaks. An hour here or there to work. To record some new music. To watch some TV. To “oversee” his Drew line of clothing. To play some basketball. But for the most part, Justin Bieber was a sexual creature and spent his time the sack having sex. With his wife (or whoever else) or even just with himself. If Hailey were up to it, he would keep her tied to the bed all day and fuck her 24/7. But she couldn’t keep up with Justin Bieber’s libido, and it was probably best that way, because that meant that he would have sex with himself.</p><p>That’s how he thought about it too. Having sex with himself. Though perhaps a better way to describe it would be worshipping himself.</p><p>His hand was a slave to his dick, but what horny boy’s hand wasn’t? No, in Justin Bieber’s case, it went beyond that. He loved to have sex with himself. He was obsessed with himself. He would record videos of himself masturbating, and then he would masturbate to them and record himself doing that. An endless cycle.</p><p>He would sit in his bed with his white Calvin Klein underwear pulled midway down his thighs or more often even ass naked surrounded by discard pairs of his dirty underwear and stroke his eight-inch dick. It was no secret that he loved being naked, and if it were up to him, he might walk around naked all the time. But he was married now. He loved the way that he could smell his own body when he was naked. Also one of the reasons that he loved to leave his dirty underwear strewn about the floor of the sack. They exuded his own scent, and that scent would linger in the air. </p><p>Perhaps his most bizarre and embarrassing autosexual tendency was to fart while he was masturbating it. He would fart on purpose, and immediately afterwards, he would breathe it in as deeply as he could, inhaling the warm air fresh from his own butt, and he would enjoyit. The most intimate part of his body and the smells that came from it. Justin Bieber masturbating to the smell of his own farts.</p><p>Of course, he only did it in the privacy of his own bedroom. And he would never admit it to anyone, not even in his wife. Though in all fairness, he did fart in front of Hailey all the time, especially in the sack and especially when they were fucking. But he still didn’t want her to know that he enjoyed it. That he turned himself on.</p><p>But Hailey knew. Because the cameras in the bedroom were always recording, and Justin Bieber wasn’t the only one who watched the videos. Hailey would watch them too, and she would hear Justin Bieber fart in them and watch his nose sniff it up, and more often than not, he would cum just moments later.</p><p>Justin thought it was his little secret, but it wasn’t.</p><p>Nor were any of the other things that he did alone in the privacy of his bedroom. Things that other might find strange or embarrassing, and which he thought were private, but which were recorded in videos that Hailey and who knows how many others watched.</p><p>They watched him worship himself as he thought others should.</p><p>He loved to play with his own dirty underwear. Sometimes, he was already naked in bed when he got the urge to, and so he would hop off the bed, ass naked, and pick a discarded pair up from the floor. Then he would return to the bed and play with himself. Fuck his eight-inch dick into the white cotton. On these occasions, he would go slow, not wanting to blow his load prematurely. As he stroked himself, semen would leak from his tip and accumulate in the cotton. </p><p>Justin would place himself in the minds of the women that had been lucky enough to service his body over the years. More than a few of them had stolen pairs of his dirty underwear, no doubt as a potent reminder of the aroma and flavor of his Bieber butt. Hell, one or two of them over the years that had woken up early the morning after taking his dick all night long and snuck out with all of his clothes, leaving him ass naked and stranded in the hotel room.</p><p>Countless others (men included) could only dream of being lucky enough to worship his body. They were the ones who sat at home and watched him through YouTube videos and paparazzi shots, thirsting over his body, pants sagging, white Calvin Klein underwear on display. Or if Justin was feeling particularly generous, he might walk around in nothing but his undies. Just to make them thirst.</p><p>To those degenerates, Justin Bieber’s underwear were sex. And that’s why he loved to play with them. Because he was putting himself in the minds of those degenerates, and it turned him on.</p><p>He would drape the underwear over his face and inhale. Breathe in. The smell was intoxicating. Masculinity. Sweaty balls. Cock. Ass.</p><p>Bieber Ass.</p><p>That’s how his wife had referred to his creamy butt. He loved the way Hailey prepended “Bieber” to the front of his body parts. Spoken like a true Belieber—a true degenerate—and as much as he loved her, he knew that that was all that she was at the end of the day, another piece of ass hungry for Justin Bieber and his sex.</p><p>Bieber Ass. </p><p>It had taken on a new meaning recently. It was what they mutually called the fleshlight that Hailey had made. A perfect replica of his own ass. Ass cheeks included. He was shocked and mildly horrified by how realistic it was, the way it captured every minute detail of his spongy butt cheeks and his tight little puckered hole, pink and perpetually moist in anticipation (of what?). A photorealistic replica of the real Justin Bieber ass. Worse still, it even felt real.</p><p>He found it disturbing: Why did it have to be so realistic?</p><p>But before long, he was fucking it like an animal, pinning down those spongy cheeks in the middle of his Alaskan king bed and pumping load after load of warm nut into his own ass.</p><p>He fucked that tight piece of Bieber Ass more than he fucked his own wife. Why shouldn’t he have? Which piece of ass would any sane person rather fuck? Hailey Rhode Baldwin? Or Justin Bieber. It was no competition, and so he spread those tight white cheeks and lined his eight-inch Bieber Cock up to that moist-looking pink hole and fucked himself in his own tight Bieber Ass.</p><p>Figuratively speaking.</p><p> But none of those things made Justin Drew Bieber gay. Shawn Mendes, on the other hand, was gay. Literally homosexual. Probably liked to deepthroat big dicks and take it up the ass. Justin Bieber was absolutely sure of it.</p><p> But why was Justin Bieber thinking about that now? And what was this other feeling that was consuming him? Anger? Jealousy? Or was he simply feeling mischievous? As he stared across the room at Shawn, who was standing on the other side of a pane of soundproof glass and singing into a recording microphone, he thought about it, and whatever that feeling was continued to bubble up inside of him.</p><p>Shawn Mendes was gay. Shawn Mendes had also fucked his wife.</p><p>2</p><p>They were in the studio recording the song, and even though the song was technically Shawn’s, the studio they were recording it in was situated in the basement of Justin and Hailey’s house.</p><p>The song was called “Monster.” Despite the more artistic interpretation of the song, which traded stories of regret with a “woe is me” theme, and the fact that it was Shawn’s song and not Justin’s (though neither of the Canadian boys had actually written any of the lyrics), Justin liked to think of the song as a veiled reference to himself. A (sexual) monster in bed. Or better yet, it could serve as an allusion to the monster inside of his pants.</p><p>The thought triggered a rush of blood to the big thick sweaty dick crammed in his white Calvin Klein underwear. His penis twitched and expanded within his underwear. As it did, Justin grew hornier. Partially because he turned himself on, but also because the thought of his dick growing hard within the confines of his pants just feet away from Shawn (and the production team) turned him on.</p><p>Shawn and Justin were situated in opposing recording rooms positioned at the northeast and northwest corners within a larger studio room. The rooms were each acoustically insulated and completely soundproof. Each room featured a single window which faced directly across to the other. Justin had a clear view of Shawn, who stood about ten feet away in his recording room and vice versa, though due to the construction and placement of the rooms in the corners, neither of the boys was visible to the production team seated at the computers at the southern end of the room.</p><p>You put me on a pedestal and tell me I’m the best,<br/>
Raise me up into the sky until I’m short of breath.</p><p>Short of breath.</p><p>Justin stared at Shawn as he sang the words. Shawn had been growing out his hair for months and months, and he looked like an entirely different man now. Yes, a man, and Justin hated to admit it. He was wearing black skinny jeans and black boots, and his hair looked at the same time shiny and dark, as if it had been died black but was also still damp from the shower. He was wearing a typical (for Shawn) button-up shirt with the top few buttons left undone. Justin could see a hint of chest hair, a subtle reminder of the singular way in which Shawn Mendes was more of a man than himself.</p><p>In every other way (at least his mind), Shawn paled in comparison to himself. Justin was visual inverse. Whereas Shawn tried too hard to be sexy, his clothes overly tight and form-fitting, JB exuded a natural and effortless sex appeal. He was dressed from head to toe in loose Drew wear. An oversized hoodie and sweatpants. He also wore a mustard-colored hoodie over his head, the curly blonde-ish tips of his hair peeking out from beneath. He was barefoot. So was Shawn.</p><p>They traded verses for a while, singing the key segments of the song again and again, giving the production team the ammo that they required to piece together a #1 hit single.</p><p>They had been working on the song for weeks and recording it now for days on end. Shawn wanted it to be perfect, which was understandable since he wasn’t going to get another opportunity to work with Justin Bieber. Hailey was the one that had suggested it to Shawn, though Justin wasn’t sure why they still talked. At any rate, he had waited until Shawn called him to ask him directly, and even then, he had left Shawn hanging for a few weeks before finally agreeing to the collaboration just to bring the dude down a few pegs.</p><p>Look at this douche, he thought to himself. Shirt unbuttoned, showing off chest hair. Such a wannabe. And yet, it still bothered Justin more than he would care to admit that Shawn was not only more muscular than he was (he was trying to get back into shape), but also towered over him at 6’3.</p><p>At least not all of the numbers were in Shawn’s favor, Justin smiled to himself, as his penis continued to grow inside his pants.</p><p>Spill my words and tear me down until there’s nothing left.</p><p>As Shawn sang the words, he undid the remaining buttons of his shirt. Even from across the room in the dim light of the studio, both his chest hair and chiseled abs were clearly visible to Justin.</p><p>The act hadn’t been lost on Bieber either. It wasn’t the first time that Shawn had done this while they were recording the song together.</p><p>Justin responded by removing his hoodie and dropping it to the floor. But he didn’t stop there. Beneath the hoodie, he wore a white wifebeater. That came off without hesitation as well.</p><p>I was fifteen when the world put me on a pedestal.</p><p>Justin was the one singing now, his loose Drew sweatpants barely clinging to his hips, sagging enough to show off the waistband and an inch or so of the white cotton of Calvin Klein underwear. His chest was smooth and hairless (though not shaven), but his happy trail was dense and unkempt, the exact inverse of Shawn Mendes with his hairy chest and his shaved navel.</p><p>As Shawn watched Justin sing, he dropped his shirt to the floor.</p><p>There they were. Justin Bieber and Shawn Mendes, the two Canadian pop singers, the two Calvin Klein underwear models, trading verses in the studio shirtless. It had come to this on each of the five nights that the boys had recorded so far: stripping down until they were shirtless belting out lines as they watched each other.</p><p>It was either a masculine bond between friends or something more competitive and sexual and sinister in nature. An escalating battle to defend their own manhood and assert dominance over the other.</p><p>But every night it had ended here: with the two boys shirtless.</p><p>Not tonight.</p><p>It was Shawn took the lead and pushed things further.</p><p>What if I, what if I sin?</p><p>As he sang the words, he ripped open the button on the front of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Unlike Bieber, he’s not one to sag, but with the front of his jeans now open, Justin could see his underwear for the first time: white Calvin Kleins just like him.</p><p>Justin was surprised. Sure, Shawn had followed in his footsteps and become a bit of an exhibitionist, finding every opportunity to walk around shirtless and flaunt what had objectively become a superior male body to Justin Bieber’s, and he had even copied Justin and become a Calvin Klein underwear model. But even as Justin Bieber struggled to project a more wholesome public image, he knew deep that down what would always separate him and Shawn Mendes: arrogance. Justin Bieber simply knew that he was superior to Shawn Mendes, and knowing it was enough to make it so.</p><p>But why then, Justin wondered, was Shawn calling the shots?</p><p>Even as he wondered, Bieber lowered his sweatpants further down his hips exposing even more of his underwear. It was a game of chicken. Each boy slowly teased down their pants as they sang, as inch after inch of their underwear came into view.</p><p>Finally, as if to end the competition, Shawn pulled his jeans down to his knees, fully exposing his underwear, and lifted both of his hands to shoulder height. It was a confident pose. Masculine.</p><p>And Justin Bieber took the bait. He dropped his sweatpants to the floor and stepped out of them walking up to stand just inches from the pane of glass. Neither of them was singing any longer.</p><p>“That’s a wrap for today guys. This song’s going to be a monster!”</p><p>They could hear the words through their headphones, as well as the sounds of the production team packing up just a few feet away on the other side of the wall, unable from their position to see through the glass, to see the two half-naked Canadian boys.</p><p>Justin and Shawn continued to stare at each other in silence, unwilling to break eye contact. Justin in his undies and Shawn with his jeans pulled down to his knees. Both boys were avoiding the obvious temptation to glance at the other’s nearly naked body.</p><p>But it was time for Justin Bieber to take control.</p><p>He reached his hand down into the front of his underwear and grabbed his penis, dragging the waistband down just enough to where the roots of his overgrown bush of pubic hair came overwhelming into view, though his dick was still hidden within the confines of his white underwear.</p><p>It was just for a single moment, but Shawn’s eyes slipped. They darted down and fixated on the sight of Bieber’s tangled bush, but immediately corrected themselves and returned to look Bieber in the eyes. </p><p>But it was too late. Justin smirked.</p><p>Then, he dropped his underwear to the ground.</p><p>3</p><p>Shawn was thinking back to the very first time that he saw Justin back with Hailey after they had started fucking. Shawn and Hailey had been fucking for a few months at the time, and even though Shawn knew that Hailey and Justin had fucked before, and even though he knew that Hailey was obsessed with Justin Bieber (who wasn’t?) and always had been, he had still felt like things were starting to get serious between them. Plus, the sex was incredible.</p><p>So, he had been both surprised and jealous when he saw the picture of the two of them online. Justin Bieber, wearing some white-washed jeans and a blue Umbro long-sleeve shirt, walking around the streets with the girl that Shawn still presumed to be his girlfriend, if not officially. Arm wrap around her as they walked. Kissing.</p><p>Yet, as angry as he had been at the time, he had found himself staring not at Hailey or even at the sight of the two of them kissing, but instead down at Justin’s crotch. At his underwear. They were the same white Calvin Klein underwear that he wore every single fucking day, hanging out over sagging pants for everyone to see.</p><p>He had been aroused at the time, and perhaps the memory of that exact moment was what would prompt him to make a spontaneous “joke” a few months later about he would play $500 for a pair of Justin Bieber’s used underwear. And he was serious about it too, he would have, something he eventually admitted to Hailey after they were married, and she had become Hailey Bieber. </p><p>Shawn still remembered the first time that he saw a picture of Justin Bieber’s bare ass. The reveal was more or less something that the teenage Justin Bieber had teased for years, starting from the days of his American Apparel underwear and reaching forward to the Bieber that only wore white Calvin Kleins, progressively sagging his pants lower and lower, leaving less and less to the imagination. </p><p>It was intentional. Justin Bieber was cocky and arrogant at his core. And people loved him for it. Showing off at every opportunity because he knew everyone would stare. It was what made him Justin Bieber. That sense of superiority. He knew the types of things that people sat at home thinking about him and his Bieber body in the privacy of their homes. He knew because he read the things people wrote about him online and he thought about the same things.</p><p>Then one day, Bieber dropped the back of his shorts and showed off his bare-naked ass. Bent over slightly like the arrogant fuckboy that he was to show off that tight little butt. He knew that most of the stories about him were gay, so he wanted to give people a small taste of what they would never have. Years of repressed sexuality were no match for the moment. Teenage Shawn had masturbated right then and there, imagining Justin Bieber bent over and taking his dick.</p><p>Years later, Hailey Bieber would hand Shawn Mendes a pair of Justin Bieber’s used underwear, unbeknownst to her husband. He would say that he didn’t want them. But she would continue to hold out them out to him. The underwear would dangle from her fingers by the waistband, right there in front of him. Dirty and smelly and used by the Justin Bieber. Slightly discolored from their pristine white after a day of wear. They probably smelled like ass. Justin Bieber’s ass.</p><p>It was the stuff of his teenage dreams, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He would verbally refuse them yet again, even as his hands reached out to grab them. He didn’t just pry them from Hailey’s hands either; he brought them up to his nose and inhaled.</p><p> Hailey would remind him of that moment a few months later when she tried to convince Shawn to fuck her husband. “Hailey…I’m not gay,” he had said. “Shawn…” she responded, “You went on television and joked about wanting his dirty underwear. Except I know you weren’t joking. I watched you sniff them after I gave you a pair, Shawn.”</p><p>He had been silent then.</p><p>“You could smell the real thing. Any part of his body you wanted. Just try it. Who knows, maybe one day you’ll even get to fuck his tight little ass. Until then, you’ll be addicted to Bieber Cock.”</p><p>His thoughts finally drifted back to the present. He was fucking her husband. Justin Bieber was tied down to the bed, one limb secured to each of the four posts with reinforced leather bondage equipment. Justin’s eyes were covered by a black blindfold and he was pulling against the leather restraints and moaning as Shawn Mendes lowered his (somewhat) hairy ass down his long shaft, Shawn’s tight pink hole expanding obscenely to swallow Justin Bieber’s huge sweaty cock.</p><p>Justin Bieber wasn’t aware that he was fucking a man. Least of all Shawn Mendes. The six-foot-three-inch-tall bubbly sweetheart of a man who had somehow managed to fuck his wife. He thought he was having sex with his wife. He thought it was Hailey who was riding his cock and about to give him his nut.</p><p> But instead he was having gay butt sex with Shawn Mendes.</p><p> There were hints that Justin should have picked up on. Shawn’s deep, guttural breathing as he rode Bieber’s cock. The weight of Shawn’s body and the size and firmness of his thighs as they came crashing down on Bieber every time Shawn bottomed out balls deep against Justin’s hairy pubic region, each time with so much force that it rattled Bieber’s entire slender frame like a slab of gelatin. The profuse ring of dark brown hairs circling Shawn’s pink butthole which tickled Justin’s shaft as Shawn’s ass expanded to fuck itself on Bieber’s big dick. Most obvious of all, Shawn’s massive hands grabbing his chest, picking and pinching and playing with his nipples.</p><p>This was the first time that Shawn had dared to do it, dared to touch Justin with his hands. He had always been cautious to not give Bieber any clues. He didn’t want Justin to figure out that he was fucking a man and not his wife, though he sometimes got the feeling that Hailey did want Justin to discover the truth. She was also the one who told him that the alpha Justin Bieber was a little bitch for nipple play in the bedroom, and so Shawn couldn’t resist. He just reached out and started raping them with his hands.</p><p>Bieber’s body exploded with ecstasy at the touch of Shawn’s rough, masculine hands. He was so spaced out that he didn’t pick up any of the obvious cues, not even on the sandpaper-like feeling grazing his nipples. He was distracted, high out of his mind: from THC, sure, but mostly from the pure sexual adrenaline and desperation that was coursing through his veins after being edged for the better part of an hour by Shawn Mendes.</p><p>Things always went that way. Hailey would lure her perpetually horny husband into the bedroom—the sack, as he referred to it. She would kiss him and touch him and suck on him in all the ways that he liked. Then, she would tie his body down to the bed limb by limb and blindfold him. It wasn’t suspicious. She was into BDSM, and so was he. He would feel her soft fingers roam the surfaces of his body.</p><p>Then she would disappear. Leave the room. Leave him to soak in his sexual thoughts and needy hormones. Eventually, someone would return to finish the job. To play with him like a toy. But it usually wasn’t her. It wasn’t always Shawn, either. She invited other boys to play with him, though even Shawn wasn’t aware of that.</p><p> Shawn had made a special request. “Could you not strip down all the way naked when you tie him down today?” he had asked. “Just leave him in his underwear.” Even though he had been doing this for a while now—fucking her husband—he was still embarrassed to ask.</p><p> But she had said yes. And when Shawn walked in, Justin Bieber was tied down to the bed in his tight white Calvin Klein undies waiting for Shawn to play with him. He just wanted to feel what it was like to slide those undies down Justin’s hips. To strip Justin Bieber.</p><p> Now the underwear were wrapped taut midway down Justin’s thighs as he struggled against the restraints, as the unknowing Bieber laid back as Shawn Mendes took all eight inches of his dick.</p><p> Shawn loved to see Bieber like this. Tied down and desperate. As a teenager, it was hard to say which feature more prominently in his jerk-off fantasies: The thought of bending Justin Bieber over and fucking a fresh nut out of his tight little straight hole, or the thought of submitting to him. Being dominated by Justin Bieber.</p><p>But there was something erotic about how helpless Justin Bieber looked tied down in this position. Moaning in ecstasy, like a horny little teenager, a little animal, thinking he was giving dick to his wife, but instead he was being used like a little sex toy.</p><p>Shawn’s little sex toy.</p><p>Shawn grabbed Justin’s nipples again and pulled them and twisted them as hard as he could, leaving purple bruises that would last a week. Bieber screamed “FUCK!” as he started shooting his massive warm load inside of Shawn’s hairy ass. Shawn bottomed out and then ground his ass against Bieber’s pubes, feeling Justin paint his insides.</p><p>Hailey was right. He was addicted to Bieber’s dick.</p><p>Three weeks later, they would start recording Monster.</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>Shawn had seen all of Justin Bieber before, but it was so much sexier to have Justin show him. Show off to him. They had been playing this game of chicken that Shawn had started for over a week now, an escalating competition in their recording sessions, and Justin had finally ended it just the way that Shawn had hoped he would: by flashing his big dick. Shawn figured that Justin Bieber wouldn’t be able to resist playing his game: he was too cocky.</p><p>Shawn just stared at him and took it all in. Justin Bieber, standing on the other side of that pane of glass, completely naked with both of his hands offered out in a cocky gesture—something between a come and get it and an I am Jesus Christ. His chest was covered in tattoos; his whole body was human art. He looked healthy and fit, though he was still far less muscular than Shawn. His big dick had quickly hardened and stood straight out from Justin’s body at it’s full eight inches. He was clearly turned on by being naked in front of Shawn. His white underwear bunched around his feet.</p><p>The look on Justin’s face said it all. He knew he had a big dick. He looked expectantly at Shawn, expecting to see shock, thinking that Shawn was seeing his hard man meat for the first time. The look on Shawn’s face, though, wasn’t one of surprise. It was something better.</p><p>Hunger.</p><p>Then the moment was seemingly over. Justin bent over and pulled up his underwear. As he did, Shawn hurriedly pulled up his jeans. </p><p>Afterwards, they made eye contact again. Shawn was shirtless and Justin was in his underwear. Justin winked at him suggestively, and then he said, “I want to show you something.” Then he walked out of the studio, leaving the rest of his clothes behind.</p><p>Shawn did the same.</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>“Well, Mendes—This is where I get laid every day.” </p><p>He had led Shawn out of the basement studio and down the hallway and up three flights of stairs until they had finally reached the master bedroom of the Bieber residence. Justin led Shawn the entire way wearing only his white  undies. Throughout the trip, Shawn’s eyes remained fixed on Justin’s tight little butt cheeks as he walked.</p><p>That ass was the real prize. But he would have to wait.</p><p>Now they were here.</p><p>Well, Mendes—This is where I get laid every day.</p><p>Justin turned to face Shawn and raised his arms again in the same cocky gesture as before. Come and get it. The nonchalance of it all was striking. Why had Justin even taken Shawn up here? Was it really just to show Shawn the sack where he fucked his wife while he stood around in nothing more than his underwear?</p><p> Of course, though Justin didn’t know it, Shawn had been here before. At least a dozen times. He had been in this exact bedroom riding Justin’s dick and taking Justin’s nut while Hailey watched on video.</p><p> But Justin had been tied down and blindfolded and clueless.</p><p> The room smelled strongly of (man-on-man) sex. It added a layer of irony to the moment. Here Justin Bieber was proudly showing off the sack where he fucked his wife, and it smelled overwhelmingly of gay butt sex. Not just any gay butt sex, but gay butt sex with Justin Bieber. The air was saturated with his smells of his body. A mixture of semen, body odor, and ass. Shawn had become familiar with each of them over the course of the past month.</p><p>The floor was littered with used pairs of Justin’s underwear. Bundles of slightly discolored white cotton. A few other articles of discarded clothing were also scattered amongst the mess.</p><p>Justin patiently watched Shawn as his eyes roamed the room, taking in his sex cave. He hated how he had to look up at Shawn Mendes. Shawn’s hair was a complete mess, ridiculously overgrown. Then again, it also looked easy to grip, if you know what he means.</p><p>The dude did have an incredible body, though, Justin could admit to himself. His abdominals and v-line were defined even in the dim light of the bedroom. He was reminded that it was time to start hitting the gym again. Sex had been his only exercise lately.</p><p> Finally, Shawn’s eyes moved to meet his.</p><p> “I hear you’re willing to pay for a pair of my used undies, Mendes.”</p><p> It was a power play. The directness of the accusation, joking or not, stunned Shawn into a momentarily silence.</p><p>“I accept different forms of payment. I’ll even let you pick which pair you want. You can even have the ones I’m wearing right now.”</p><p>Justin dug his hand into the front of his underwear and grabbed his package, dragging the waistband down far enough so that both his tangled bush and the base of his shaft were now visible to Shawn from his position near the doorway.</p><p>So. Fucking. Cocky. Scooter Braun had this guy projecting an image of wholesomeness to the world, and yet: I hear you’re willing to pay for a pair of my used undies—I accept different forms of payment. And to think Shawn was being gracious enough to let Bieber—whose star had fallen and whose career (and arguably good looks) had undoubtedly stalled in the past few years—on his new song.</p><p>In reality, no matter how authentically emotional he grew with age, Justin Bieber was still the same old horny arrogant fuckboy.</p><p>And thank god for it. He was a god.</p><p>I accept different forms of payment. You can even have the ones I’m wearing right now. Justin was joking—surely. But it was too much for Shawn. He knew it then: He wanted to be dominated by Justin Bieber.</p><p>At 6’3, Shawn Mendes towered over the 5’9 Justin Bieber. He walked across the room and shoved the underwear-clad Justin with both hands with so much force that he was lifted off the ground and flew several feet in the air to land on the mattress.</p><p>Shawn climbed up onto the bed, and while Justin was still processing what had happened, Shawn kissed Justin. At first, Justin was nonresponsive, completely taken by surprise. Then, he remembered himself. He remembered that he was Justin Bieber.</p><p>He grabbed Shawn by the neck with his right hand pulled the younger boy away. They looked each other in the eyes, and for a moment Shawn was unsure of himself, he thought he’d taken things too far and was about to get thrown out. Would Hailey even let him come back? He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to kiss Justin.</p><p>Then Justin leaned forward and kissed Shawn. A peck at first. A few slow kisses. Then, his tongue slipped into Shawn’s mouth. Shawn’s tongue was much larger than his, Justin soon realized, as they explored the tastes of each other’s mouths.</p><p>The kiss wasn’t aggressive; it was tender. Justin had always been an incredible kisser. His lips were always glistening and moist, and his tongue knew how to explore and how to please. Justin’s hand tightened around Shawn’s neck as they swapped spit, leaving red imprints and eventually compressing Shawn’s air.</p><p>Then Justin broke the kiss.</p><p>They stared at each other. The smirk had disappeared from Justin’s face. His look was serious. Lustful. Intensely sexual.</p><p>Justin ran his hand through Shawn’s curly hair. It had truly grown into a mane. He already looked fucked out. His hair was disheveled and damp with sweat.</p><p>Without warning, Justin cocked his hand back and slapped Shawn across the face. It was a brutal slap, one that left the entire side of his face throbbing and red. His eyes opened wide with shock, the right one already tearing up involuntarily from the force of the impact.</p><p>“What do you want?” Justin asked.</p><p>What do you want? Why would he ask a question like that in this moment, Shawn thought to himself? What does he want to hear? I want to kiss you. They’d already done that. I want your huge dick. Your big fat Bieber Cock. Probably. I want to eat your ass. He knew the thought of someone putting their mouth on his dirty ass would appeal to someone like Justin. I want to put you on your hands and knees and fuck that tight little butt. I want to fucking stretch and ruin your ass, Bieber. One day, he thought to himself.</p><p>“I want to worship you.”</p><p> It took a moment for Justin to process the words, but when he did: Bingo. The sexiest, most devious Justin-Bieber-smirk that Shawn had ever seen creeped its way across his pouty lips.</p><p> “Then get to work.”</p><p> Without breaking eye contact, Shawn lowered his lips to the cross tattooed in the center of Justin’s chest. From there, his mouth traveled in a seemingly random walk of small kisses, first up to Justin’s neck and then down to his right pectoral, carefully evading his nipple. His mouth moved in a slow zigzag down to Justin’s navel, and when he reached it, he started to use tongue.</p><p> It was a mixture of kissing and licking and sucking. He had reached Justin’s happy trail and he was devouring it as he moved down towards the waistband of Justin’s underwear.</p><p> When his mouth reached the waistband, he looked up at Justin. His fingers slid beneath the waistband. Within the underwear, Justin’s big dick was rapidly growing in anticipation. But rather than remove Justin’s last remaining article of clothing, Shawn started sucking on the hardening cock through the cotton of his underwear.</p><p> Justin closed his eyes as Shawn started to give him head. Even through the cotton, he could feel Shawn’s massive tongue work its way around his shaft. Shawn’s huge hands found their way to his chest, rubbing and kneading his muscles. His hands really did feel giganticagainst Justin’s body. They were calloused and rough from his hours in the gym, but also well-lotioned and sweaty. His touch felt familiar, though Justin couldn’t quite place why.</p><p> Three fingers from each of Shawn’s hands found their way around Justin’s nipples and twisted.</p><p>“Fuck!” he moaned in a combination of pain and ecstasy as his eyes shot open. He looked down at Shawn, who smiled mischievously.</p><p> Shawn grabbed the waistband of his underwear and started to slide them down Justin’s hips. As his happy trail expanded into a messy tangled forest of overgrown pubic hair, Justin asked himself: Am I really about to let a guy do this to me?</p><p> Shawn Mendes fucked your wife.</p><p> He heard the words in his head, but he wasn’t sure if they made him want this to happen more or less.  His indecision didn’t stop Shawn, though, who continued to slide his undies off his body.</p><p> They slipped off of his feet. Justin Bieber was completely naked and in bed with Shawn Mendes. Shawn dangled the used undies by the waistband and then sniffed them.</p><p>Justin’s cock twitched. A bead of semen appeared at the tip.</p><p>“What do they smell like?” Justin asked, but the words came out like the words of a curious teenager.</p><p>Rather than respond, Shawn crawled up the bed and draped the underwear over Justin’s nose. He waited for Justin to inhale.</p><p>The underwear smelled like his butt. His dick throbbed. Why was the smell of his own ass such a turn-on for Justin Bieber?</p><p>Shawn tossed the underwear to the side and began to kiss Justin again. The kiss was tender still, but with much more tongue and spit than before. Shawn was purposefully spitting into Justin’s mouth as they kissed, begging Justin to do the same </p><p>As they kissed, Shawn wrapped his hands around Justin’s thin wrists and pinned them above Justin’s head. Justin felt momentarily alarmed—having a boy worship his naked body was questionable, but being dominated by a man was indefensible.</p><p>But his fear evaporated when Shawn’s mouth buried itself in his armpit. Much like his pubic hair—and in contrast to Shawn’s neatly trimmed armpits—Justin’s armpits were hairy and unmaintained. He loved the IDGAF body grooming. It was part of his sex appeal.</p><p>The words began to take shape in his mind: What does it taste like? But Shawn’s mouth reached his lips before the words did. His huge tongue again penetrated Justin’s willing mouth and fed him the answer. His armpit tasted salty and acrid.</p><p>Shawn repeated the act with Justin’s other armpit, but he took it further this time. He made out with it. He licked Justin’s pit until the forest of hair was tamed into smooth clumps, drenched in saliva.</p><p>Then he kissed Justin again. His mouth was so much bigger than Justin’s, his lips wrapped around Justin’s entire lower face. He recalled an offhand comment that Justin had left on one of his Instagram photos in 2018: U gotta big ol mouth.</p><p>Shawn did have a big mouth. He had a big tongue too, and right then Justin Bieber was sucking on it. The tastes and smells of Bieber’s own body were overpowering him, taken directly from the source and fed back to him by the massive tongue of Shawn Mendes.</p><p>Justin felt filthy. He suddenly began to question whether Shawn Mendes really was worshipping him—of course he was, he had to be, didn’t he?—or whether he was now worshipping himself.</p><p>Whatever the case, the filth of his own body was intoxicating. As Shawn’s mouth moved back and forth between alternating armpits and his mouth, Justin hungrily accepted Shawn’s tongue.</p><p>Eventually, Shawn’s mouth wandered down Justin’s body and found the tip of his penis. It was lying in a pool of precum. Shawn scooped it up with his tongue and then kissed Justin again.</p><p>Like his hairy armpits, Justin Bieber’s semen tasted salty. But it also tasted sweet, in contrast to the overwhelming bitterness of his pit.</p><p>Justin accidentally moaned as Shawn transferred the Bieber nut (along with gobs of thick Mendes saliva) into his mouth. </p><p>As they kissed, Shawn stroked his dick slowly, using one hand to move from the hairy base to the wet tip. More precum oozed out of the head with each stroke.</p><p>Shawn whispered in between kisses. </p><p>“Your dick.”</p><p>Kiss.</p><p>“Is so fucking.”</p><p>Kiss.</p><p>“Big.”</p><p>“What did you expect?” Justin replied with a smirk. “Did you really think Justin fucking Bieber was going to have a small dick? I know you’ve seen it before today, Mendes. Everyone has.”</p><p>“The real thing is so much bigger. A big fucking Bieber dick.”</p><p>“You fucking love it, don’t you, Mendes? I bet that’s why you asked me to record this song. You just wanted some of this monster cock.”</p><p>“MMMMM!” Shawn moaned as he deepthroated Justin’s dick. He was saying, “YES!”, but all that came out was a muffled moan.</p><p>“Then fucking choke on it.” </p><p>Justin used both of his hands to push Shawn down his dick. Shawn gagged and coughed when the head of Justin’s dick pressed past the entrance to his throat, but Justin didn’t let up. Instead, he thrust his hips up, mouthfucking Shawn with his big dick.</p><p>Gradually, slobber and mucous began to accumulate in his pubic hair as Shawn bobbed up and down on his cock. The tip of his penis continued to leak precum, which Shawn collected on his tongue. Every minute or so, he would move up to kiss Justin.</p><p>When he did, Shawn would ease his tongue carefully into Justin’s mouth, as if he were docking a boat with precious cargo.  The surface of his tongue would be carrying a load of warm cum, which Justin would then proceed to slurp off. </p><p>It occurred to Justin that even though Shawn was the one on his hands and knees sucking Justin Bieber’s big dick, he was the one swallowing all of the cum—Shawn was making sure of it. But somehow, the thought only made him hornier. Both of them worshipping Justin Bieber’s big sweaty dick.</p><p>Intermittently, Shawn would work his balls too, taking each nut in his mouth individually and sucking on it as if he were cleaning a golf ball. His tongue grew more adventurous, reaching behind Justin’s sweaty ball sack to explore his taint. His tongue reached as far back as it could go, but which Justin laying as he was, it still fell short of Justin’s ass crack. He took hold of Justin’s thighs and pushed them back against his chest to give himself access.</p><p>For the first time he looked at the most private part of Justin Bieber’s body: his tight little butthole. He had never seen it before; Justin had always been tied down whenever they fucked. His butt cheeks were spongy and pasty white, untanned like the rest of his body. When spread apart like this, his two butt cheeks formed a great valley, and in its center was an untouched pink manhole, moist with sweat. The rim was slightly puckered and lined with a few damp hairs.</p><p>Shawn leaned forward—“Wait!” Justin spit. Reluctantly, Shawn tore his gaze away from that perfect piece of ass to look up at Justin.</p><p>For a moment, Justin didn’t know himself why he had stopped Shawn. Perhaps because as far as things had gone, he was about to cross another line. A guy was about to play with his ass.</p><p>No, he corrected himself. A guy was about to worship his ass.</p><p>“Smell it first.”</p><p>The request might have seemed unusual—perhaps even repugnant—but for the 22-year-old Shawn Mendes, who had spent the past month learning the private kinks of this libidinous piece of ass without his knowledge, it just seemed right. Of course Justin Bieber was telling him to smell his ass; Justin believed that his ass deserved that kind of adulation and attention. Shawn figured that he was right—Justin Bieber’s ass did deserve some special attention, and one day it might just get it.</p><p>But for now…</p><p>Shawn breathed in.</p><p>“Tell me what it smells like.” This time, the words were a command, rather than merely the curiosity of a horny kid.</p><p>“Do you really want to know?” Shawn asked.</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“It smells like ass, Justin. It smells like your dirty, sweaty ass.”</p><p>“Then clean it, Mendes!”</p><p>Justin Bieber was a disgusting little horn dog, and at least in the moment, he had turned Shawn Mendes into a filthy pig too.</p><p>Shawn’s lips collided with Justin Bieber’s moist hole. He kissed it and licked it and sucked it. When he finally came up for air, he slammed his lips against Justin’s and made out with him, and after years of masturbating to the thought of his own ass, Justin was finally tasting it for the first time. Much like his armpits, the scents and the flavors were overpoweringly bitter and pungent.</p><p>Just as before, Shawn moved back and forth between Bieber’s ass and his mouth so that they could share the taste between their mouths. So that they could degrade themselves worshipping his ass.</p><p>“That’s it. Slobber all over it. Make out with it. Eat that fucking dirty man ass, Mendes. I bet you thought you were hot shit because you fucked my wife. But now she’s married to me and your tongue is buried up my butt cleaning out my hole.”</p><p>It was the first time either of them had referenced their joint history with Hailey, and if nothing else Shawn finally had a nakedly honest view of the resentment that Justin had for him.</p><p>He was fine with it.</p><p>Bieber’s hole was completely drenched in Shawn’s saliva, and as Justin verbally degraded Shawn, Shawn abused his boy hole with his tongue. His hole began to loosen and leak raw ass juices. Eventually, Justin’s butt could no longer hold back the vicious assault, and Shawn’s tongue broke past the rim.</p><p>Justin’s dirty talk evaporated into uncontrollable moaning as Shawn tongue-fucked his virgin hole. Justin suddenly screamed, “I’m going to fucking nut!” But just as he was about to blow his load handsfree while being tongue-fucked by Shawn Mendes, Shawn wrenched his tongue out of Bieber’s hole with a wet pop.</p><p>He collapsed on top of Justin and kissed him. It was the sloppiest, nastiest, ass-filled kiss yet, and with his legs pushed back against his chest and Shawn’s entire weight on top of him, Justin was folded in two, his feet hovering near the sides of his face.</p><p>As the two Canadian boys kissed, Shawn’s large hands wrapped around Justin’s feet and bent them inward until Justin’s toes slipped between their fraternizing mouths. Suddenly, they were kissing each other but also kissing Justin’s feet. Kissing them and licking them and sucking on his toes while they sucked each other’s mouths.</p><p>While they worshipped his feet.</p><p>After a while, Justin realized that they weren’t kissing anymore. Instead Shawn was suspended above him, looking down hungrily.</p><p>He paused.</p><p>“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Shawn whispered. His voice was surprisingly deep and guttural. “Justin Bieber bent in two with his ass spread with his feet in his mouth.”</p><p>Justin was red with embarrassment. He didn’t know how he found himself in this position, or how to respond. He needed to reassert his dominance over the younger boy.</p><p>“You’re so fucking sexy,” Shawn breathed as he leaned down and kissed the sole of Justin’s foot.</p><p>Justin removed his feet from his mouth and said, “I know.”</p><p>Shawn’s dick twitched. The arrogance.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me right now.”</p><p>“Take your clothes off.”</p><p>Without hesitation, Shawn hopped off the bed and unbuttoned his jeans and dropped his pants and white underwear to the ground in a single fluid motion. Justin was startled by the size of his dick, an absolute monster of a cock which was handily bigger than his own. It must have been at least ten fucking inches, and beneath it dangled two massive balls, all hanging below well-trimmed pubes.</p><p>Shawn paid his huge dick no attention though as it flopped about. Instead, he climbed back into bed and tried to position himself above Bieber, who stopped him: “No, I want you doggystyle.”</p><p>Shawn dropped to his hands and knees on the mattress as Justin positioned himself behind Shawn. “Bend over and arch your back,” Justin ordered. Shawn’s ass, like Justin’s, was untanned and a creamy white, though it was less spongy and more muscular. After all, the dude could squat 300 pounds when he was 15. </p><p>As Shawn obeyed Justin and arched his back, his substantial butt cheeks parted and spread wide open. Justin got his first full glimpse of the ass that he was about to ruin. Buried in the center was a sweaty pink hole surrounded by dark hairs, clumped together with sweat.</p><p>Justin slapped his big eight-inch dick on Shawn’s pink hole a few times, prompting a moan of desperation from the bottom. Justin ran his index finger along the rim of Shawn’s hole in a circular motion, feeling the rough texture of his ass hairs, and then pushed it in to the first knuckle. He met less resistance than he had anticipated, but he figured that it was because Shawn’s hole was well-lubricated with his own butt sweat. It didn’t occur to him that it might be because Shawn’s hole had already been breached by his huge dick before.</p><p>Justin pressed opposing thumbs into Shawn’s hole and pulled the moist opening open. Then, he hocked a massive load of spit and let it trickle down in a thick viscous string into Shawn’s opening.</p><p>“Are you ready to get fucked by this big dick?”</p><p>“I want it so fucking bad,” Shawn whined. </p><p>Justin lined up his penis with Shawn’s hole and pushed it past his rim. Shawn groaned as his butthole expanded to swallow Justin Bieber’s thick eight-inch cock. Justin loved the way the hairy rim stretched to accommodate his man meat. He pushed forward in one continuous motion, feeding Shawn inch after inch of dick until his shaggy pubic hair scratched Shawn’s smooth ass cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, my fucking god!” Shawn groaned. “You’re inside of me.”</p><p>“I’m all the way in, Mendes. Eight inches of big Bieber dick.”</p><p>“It feels so fucking huge, Justin. I feel so fucking full. </p><p>“You are so full. Your hole looks like it has a baseball bat stuffed up it right now. All red and puffy.”</p><p>“Fuck me, daddy.”</p><p>The word slipped out accidentally.</p><p>“Yeah? Daddy, huh?” Justin taunted as he slid his dick out until just the tip was buried in Shawn and then fucked his entire back into Shawn’s hole. Shawn moaned another fuck as Justin bottomed out and his balls slapped against Shawn’s butt, euphoria radiating throughout Shawn’s body as Justin’s shaft battered his prostate.</p><p>“Oh, my fucking god, Justin. Fuck me with that huge dick!”</p><p>This was the guy that Justin had felt threatened by. That had fucked Hailey. Justin suddenly didn’t know why he had hated the guy so much; Shawn was harmless and bubbly. An hour ago, they’d been recording together. Shawn in his white tee and black jeans. And now he was bent over. Reduced to a piece of ass by Bieber’s dick.</p><p>“Take that big fat dick up your ass, you little bitch.”</p><p>“It’s so fucking big!”</p><p>“I knew you were a fucking bitch for the big dick, Mendes. And now you get it all. Eight inches of Bieber man meat stuffed up your butt.”</p><p>The two boys were drenched in sweat. Justin was fucking Shawn so hard that his balls were making audible slap sounds with each thrust, and Shawn’s muscular butt cheeks were contracting as Bieber slammed his pelvis against Shawn, his hairy pubes grinding ass.</p><p>Justin slapped Bieber’s ass with his hand.</p><p>“If only Camila could see you right now. Bent over taking dick.”</p><p>“OHHHHH!”</p><p>Whack. Another slap landed on Shawn’s creamy ass. Whack. Whack. Shawn’s ass was pink and then red and then scarlet. His hole ruined, and his ass cheeks well on their way. The next day, his ass will be purple and bruised and loose, and he’ll barely be able to walk, but his ass just kept taking everything Justin dished out.</p><p>“I bet she wants my big dick too. Maybe I’ll fuck her next. See if she takes the dick as good as her boyfriend.”</p><p>Without warning, Justin grabbed Shawn’s overgrown mane of hair with both hands like the reins of a horse and power fucked him. The fucking was so vicious that Shawn’s entire body began to vibrate. His hole was so loose at this point that it offered almost no resistance to the monster of a cock fucking in and out.</p><p>“I’m going to fucking cum!”</p><p>“Fucking do it!” Shawn screamed.</p><p>“Do you want the nut?”</p><p>“Fucking give it to me!”</p><p>Justin’s cock exploded inside of Shawn’s butt, warm jizz drenching his insides. At the same time, the horse cock hanging between Shawn’s legs which had been rubbing against the sheets as Justin fucked his ass shot handsfree all over the bed.</p><p>Justin continued to ride out his orgasm in Shawn’s ass. “I fucking just seeded you, bro. I raw topped you and filled your ass with my fucking nut.”</p><p>Just finally pulled out. Shawn was still on his hands and knees. His butt cheeks were blood red from the abuse they had just endured. His hairy hole was fucking ruined and gaping, the red insides visible.</p><p>Emptied, Justin collapsed on the bed next to Shawn. He gazed up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. The red light blinking. </p><p>Then Shawn was standing above him, one foot placed on either side of his head. He squatted down over Justin’s face. As he did, his ass cheeks spread wide again, and Justin could see his hairy pink hole again. It was destroyed, but he was clenching it shut.</p><p>Once his ass was positioned directly above Justin’s face, he relaxed, and his hole opened up and gaped again. Cum poured out onto Justin’s lips. No, it wasn’t just Justin’s cum. It was the fluids from inside Shawn’s ass too, and probably some of the bubbly spit that Justin had dropped into his hole earlier. It oozed out, more and more. It kept coming. It was endless. Justin had bust the biggest nut of his entire fuckboy life and now it was being fed back to him straight from Shawn Mendes’ ass </p><p>Justin didn’t know what to do. First, it accumulated on his lips, but then he opened his mouth and just let it drip directly in. Eventually, the oozing slowed. Shawn pushed the last bit out, farting out one last big glob of Mendes ass juice and Bieber nut into Justin’s waiting mouth with an audible plurp.</p><p>Shawn rotated his head and looked down at Justin. His mouth was almost overflowing with the bubbly mixture from his hole.</p><p>“Swallow it for me,” Shawn whispered.</p><p>Justin hesitated. He was disgusted, probably because he had already cum. His mouth was filled with his own nut and whatever else. But he closed his mouth and swallowed.</p><p>“Show me?”</p><p>Justin opened again and showed Shawn his empty mouth.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>He sat back. His ass was so big that it swallowed Bieber’s face. He hadn’t intended for it, but Justin instinctively started to tongue his hole, cleaning up whatever mess was left on it.</p><p>He pulled himself off of Justin and collapsed next to him on the bed.</p><p>They turned their heads to face each other. Shawn’s hair was disheveled, a complete tangled mess after Justin had manhandled him. Justin looked entirely fucked out, his cheeks flushed and sweaty.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Justin whispered.</p><p>He always liked to kiss. Shawn knew that much.</p><p>“You have ass all over you,” Shawn laughed.</p><p>Justin licked his lips with his tongue.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Maybe after a breath mint,” Shawn joked.</p><p>“You know that I’m actually a good person, right?” Justin asked. “Like I know I have a bad reputation and I can act really cocky sometimes, but I’m still a good person at heart.”</p><p>Justin Bieber had become more emotional over the past few years; there was no doubt about that. But it was still strange to see him vulnerable like this in bed right after sex.</p><p>“You’re a good person, Justin.”</p><p>Shawn leaned in and kissed him. He pulled their bodies together and wrapped himself around Justin. His embrace made Justin feel small. The younger boy’s body was hairy and warm and muscular.</p><p>“I want to fuck you slow and deep.”</p><p>Shawn looked at him in surprise. Justin’s dick was already hard and pushing against his loose hole. Fucking horndog, he thought.</p><p>But he said: “Feed my ass that monster.”</p><p>As Justin pushed inside of him, Shawn looked at the reflection in the mirror in the corner of the room. In it, he saw Justin’s tight little butt clench as he pushed his dick deep into Shawn.</p><p>That was the real prize. He had to have it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I am a writer of celebrity fan fiction and original erotica. If you would like to consider supporting me or would like to read some of my other work or published e-books, please visit my website:</p><p>http://www.conormonaghan.com</p><p>I also love to hear feedback via comments or emails at conor.monaghan.writing@gmail.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>